


One Night To Remember

by Char (Deiph)



Series: Moonlit Night [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needed a reminder of who he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night To Remember

Sometimes, Cas would drift. He would become too much the angel, too little the human.

Dean had become increasingly frustrated as he saw it happening once again. The supernatural wars were wearing heavy on them and Cas had returned to being the aloof, unemotional, perfect angel warrior.

Usually Dean would wait it out, knowing Cas would return to himself eventually, that the angel would still be there somewhere underneath the impassive facade. This was the first time he thought to involve Derek and Stiles, though.  Cas needed to be given one hell of an intervention, and Dean, being Dean, thought sex might as well be the answer.

He was in a dingy motel room now in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, waiting for Cas to arrive. He didn’t need to call him. He never did anymore. Dean just needed to be in the proximity of a bed and suddenly some angel beacon would be activated and there would be Cas, standing there in front of him.

It was damn convenient for the most part, thought Dean as he gave himself a satisfied smile.

Hardly had the thought crossed his mind when Cas made his predicted appearance, standing so close in front of Dean as though he had always been there.

“Dean.”

 _Always with the few words_ , thought Dean, as he gave Cas a welcoming, lingering kiss.

“Cas,” he replied finally in the same tone, teasing in his eyes.

He had already heard Stiles’ jeep pull up outside. It would only be a few moments now...

And then Derek and Stiles were there, knocking on the door, and he went to let them in. Cas looked confused though Dean could see something behind his eyes.  Something smart enough to think ahead and realise he had been set up.

“What is this?” Cas asked, still not letting his emotions show.

It was Stiles who responded. The boy walked up to him and gave him a look far older than his years. “What you _need_ ,” he replied, staring boldly.

They didn’t wait for Cas to reply, not wanting to give him the opportunity to think too much on a night that wasn’t for thinking anymore.

As they guided Cas to the motel bed they met each other’s gaze, knowing what they wanted to achieve. To bring the angel back into the world again, to let him remember what it was like to feel, to experience, to let the barriers down.

They stripped Cas naked, and he let them. The only sign that he was responding was a slight moment when he closed his eyes at the feel of their hands against his skin. Dean guided him to the bed and took shed his own clothes as he did so, Derek and Stiles following suit, ready to focus on the task at hand. They lay Cas down, Dean on one side, Derek on the other, and Stiles further down, kneeling between his legs.

“ _Close your eyes_ ,” Derek murmured as he leaned over to inhale the angel’s scent against his throat. Cas complied, and Dean gave a small smile as he watched, satisfied as he rested his hand upon the angel’s bare chest.

Stiles had waited patiently, but now he leaned down and let his tongue drag slowly along the shaft of Cas’ cock, feeling it respond to his first touch. Cas’ breath hitched and Stiles continued, playing paths up and down, around and under the sensitive skin, differing the pressure, pushing then sucking, licking then slowing down to trail almost-kisses over the taut skin.

The sensations were like fire through Castiel, memories awakening again of what it felt to be human, to experience feelings, nerves, touch, want, desire. His eyes stayed closed but he _groaned_ so deeply, a sound of needing more.

And so Derek joined in, taking Stiles’ lead to lean over and use his tongue to tempt the angel’s senses from where they had been buried. He teased small licks over Cas’ hardening nipples, enjoying the involuntary gasp he heard near his ear. He moved to make a gentle bite upon the angel’s chest, not rough but just hard enough to illicit a different response, one of something darker, more powerful.

Cas let out a sharp intake of breath and arched his neck back into the pillow, his jaw falling open as he allowed himself to give in to the two mouths upon him. The sensations were startling, Stiles’ mouth so warm and smooth, leaving trails of electricity through his skin, under his nerves with every path he made. Derek was stronger, more demanding, his teeth now carefully scraping a sharper experience over his chest, down towards his stomach. Cas felt his own pulse beating under the werewolf’s mouth, as though each small rush of blood was responding in eagerness to the onslaught of sensations upon him.

And when it was time for Dean to join, Cas knew he could not go back to where he had been, so lost in his old world. Dean leaned over, placing his mouth upon Cas’ own and parted his lips slightly, pressing soft skin together. And the kiss was so intimate, so passionate, so slow then almost insistent as though Dean _needed_ Cas to feel again, to come back to him, to be part of him, that Cas couldn’t think of anything else other than he wanted that _so_ much and he wanted _more._

The part of Cas that had withdrawn to being only an angel again was now gone as he remembered everything incredible that was the human experience; of touch, friendship, bonds, sex, lust and love.

Blinding light streamed from Cas’ eyes, mouth and hands as he arched high off the bed and cried out his release, while every part of his forgotten humanity deluged back into him as the floodgates opened once more.

 

**The End**


End file.
